The Charmed Kitsune Prince Series (Vikings Version 1)
by Charmedguy1993
Summary: At the age of fifteen, Prudence Halliwell gives birth to the first male of the Warren Line. She gives her son the name Phoenix before he is adopted by Prue's cousin, Lily and Lily's husband, James. Fifteen years later, Phoenix is sucked into a portal that takes him to a world of Vikings where he finds love. SLASH STORY.
1. Chapter 1

**At the age of fifteen, Prudence Halliwell gives birth to the first male of the Warren Line. She gives her son the name Phoenix before he is adopted by Prue's cousin, Lily and Lily's husband, James. Fifteen years later, Phoenix is sucked into a portal that takes him to a world of Vikings where he finds love.**

**SLASH STORY.**

**THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN THE FOLLOWING THINGS: MALE PREGNANCY, MALE ON MALE SEX, QUOTES FROM DIFFERENT FANDOMS (IF YOU CAN RECOGNIZE ANY OF THEM PLEASE COMMENT AND SAY SOMETHING, TRY AND GUESS WHO SAID IT AND WHERE THE QUOTE IS FROM, I'LL BE USING QUOTES FROM DIFFERENT FANDOMS THAT ARE NOT INCLUDED IN THIS CROSSOVER), VIOLENCE, BLOOD, SWEARING, CROSSDRESSING, TIME TRAVEL, UNDERAGE DRINKING AND OTHER THINGS.**

**IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THOSE THINGS THEN DON'T READ THIS STORY!**

* * *

Inside the Dursley House on Privet Drive, Surrey, inside his room is a just-turned fifteen-year-old Phoenix Halliwell-Romanov-Potter, also known in the Wizarding World as Harry Potter, he has long Raven Black Hair with Bright Green eyes and is wearing a pair of black tight denim shorts with a red short sleeve, button-up silk shirt with Gold Embroidery, he has a pair of red, black and gold heeled boots on his feet. Phoenix is in his room listening to music on his MP3 Player, listening to the song 'Low' from Todrick Hall featuring RuPaul.

He dances around his room, having the time of his life when a knock sounds on his door, Phoenix turns off the music, he telekinetically opens the door to reveal his adoptive Aunt Petunia and he asks "what's up, Auntie?"

"could you go and get Dudley?" Petunia asks before she says "He's down at the park with his friends"

"Yeah, sure, I'll just get changed" replies Phoenix. Petunia nods, she goes to close the door but she sticks her head in and says "oh, I forgot, Marge is coming over, she'll be here in a few minutes, Vernon had gone to pick her up from the Airport, I am sorry that I didn't tell you earlier"

"that's alright, but if she says something, I won't be accountable for my actions, or my magic, or my powers," Phoenix tells Petunia who nods and leaves the room. Phoenix gets changed, he changes into a pair of Black tight short shorts, a Red vest with Gold Embroidery, he has red stockings on with black fishnet stockings over them and on his feet are his red, black and gold heeled ankle boots.

Phoenix heads out of his room when he suddenly gets a feeling, one that tells him that he'll need his Book of Shadows, his weapons, several other items and Shadow, his Fox familiar. He packs his stuff inside a bag with an undetectable extension charm, he places Shadow on his shoulders and straps his Katana to his back before he leaves his bedroom.

Hedwig flies out of Phoenix's bedroom window, heading to The Burrow.

Phoenix walks downstairs, he heads to the front door but is stopped when he hears his aunt ask "you're seriously not going out like that?" Phoenix turns to look at his aunt and he's about to reply when the front door opens revealing his uncle Vernon and Vernon's sister, Marge. Vernon takes one look at Phoenix and his face starts to turn purple while Marge goes into a rant, Phoenix just ignores them both as he goes to leave the house, he is suddenly grabbed and Phoenix's first reaction is to take out his Katana and aim the blade at the person who is holding him, the person being Marge who widens her eyes as she stares at the blade aimed at her throat, Phoenix just smirks at her and says "don't touch me, ever again or else"

"or else what?" asks Marge.

"I'll cut your head off" replies Phoenix with a wicked smile on his face. Marge's face pales before Phoenix removes the blade from Marge's throat and he says "I'm going to go and get Dudley, then I'm going up to my room to read and if you disturb me, I'll kill you" he sheathes his Katana and walks out the door.

* * *

A ten-minute walk later and Phoenix is at the park where Dudley is with his friends, they are all laughing about something as Phoenix approaches them, one of Dudley's ruder friends notice Phoenix and asks "what do you want, Freak?" sneering at Phoenix who just tilts his head and says "Dudley needs to head home, his mommy is expecting him" he then says "you should head home too, your mommy will start to worry if you're not home soon" the guy is offended and goes to attack Phoenix but is stopped by Dudley's other friends who all warn him that Phoenix may be seen as weak and passive but is very strong and is very, very dangerous.

The guy scoffs and walks away, one of Dudley's friends says to Phoenix "sorry about him, he's an idiot"

"don't worry, boys, if he does it again, I'll slit his throat with my Katana" replies Phoenix. Suddenly, without warning the area around them starts to get colder, Phoenix tells the boys to all get home, that instant, before he runs in the opposite direction away from Dudley and his friends who all run home not knowing what is hunting Phoenix.

Two Dementors suddenly appear behind Phoenix who just uses his Pyrokinesis on them, making the two Dementors to fly away. Phoenix smirks, knowing that his Pyrokinesis is a great Dementor repellent, he goes to walk back to the Dursley House when a giant portal opens, the portal sucks him in before the portal closes.

* * *

In the middle of the woods in Scandinavia, near the capital city of Kattegat, the portal opens, it spits out Phoenix, Shadow and Phoenix's bag. Phoenix is unconscious and that is how he's found with Shadow laying on him and his bag in his hand.

* * *

In the same woods is a teenage boy, he is practising his axe throwing when he suddenly hears a strange sound, so he decides to grab his knives and head towards the singing, he crawls through the woods until he sees someone laying on the ground unconscious so he crawls closer and sees a fox laying on what seems to be a teenage boy who is about his age wearing strange clothing and has strange shoes on his feet, the teenage boy tries to shake the stranger to wake him up but it doesn't work so he calls his brothers who come rushing towards him, they see the stranger and one of them ask the teenager who the stranger is and what the teenager had done to him.

The teenage boy tells them that he hasn't done anything and that they need to help the stranger, the eldest of the four agrees, he tells one of his brothers to grab the bag, before he notices the fox and asks what the fox is doing there, the youngest of the four tells the eldest brother that the fox was there when he had found the stranger, the fox walks up to the youngest of the four and licks his fingers making him smile.

The fox jumps onto the youngest of the four before the second eldest picks up the stranger and the third eldest carries the bag, they all head back to Kattegat to nurse the stranger back to health.

* * *

The first thing Phoenix notices when he wakes up is that he's in a bed when he knows that he was walking around, the second thing he notices is that he's not in his bed but someone else's and the third thing he notices is that the room he's isn't something from either his time or world. Phoenix sits up in the bed, he looks around the room, he finds that his bag is next to the bed and that Shadow is missing, but Phoenix can sense that Shadow isn't in harm's way.

He grabs his bag and takes out his book, he opens it and says "come in, come in, dearie, we mustn't lurk in doorways, it's rude, one might question your upbringing" Phoenix then turns as the door opens, he sees a young man with blue eyes crawl into the room with Shadow on his back much to Phoenix's surprise as he knows that Shadow doesn't normally take to strangers. Phoenix watches as the guy crawls into the room, he then sits up with Shadow in his lap and Phoenix asks him "what's your name?"

"I am Ivar The Boneless, son of Ragnar Lothbrok and Aslaug" replies Ivar proudly, he then asks "who are you?"

"my name is Phoenix, son of Prudence Halliwell, Alexei Romanov III and Andrew Trudeau, I have three parents" replies Phoenix surprising Ivar who Shadow is sitting. Phoenix then says "he must like you"

"who?" asks Ivar.

"Shadow, the Fox" replies Phoenix nodding at the Fox in Ivar's lap. Ivar looks down, he tells Phoenix that Shadow was with Phoenix in the woods, Phoenix tells Ivar that Shadow is his Familiar and that he normally doesn't hang around strangers, mostly sticking to Phoenix surprising Ivar even more than before, Phoenix decides to get out of the bed, he asks Ivar "where is my bag and my shoes?"

"over there" replies Ivar pointing to where Phoenix's stuff is. Phoenix then asks Ivar "do you mind if I change my clothes?" before he adds "I'm kind of cold"

"you can change, my mother had placed some clothes for you, they are with your shoes" replies Ivar before he asks "do you wish for me to leave?"

"no, you can stay" replies Phoenix. He then undoes his vest and takes it off, he then unbuttons his short shorts and pulls them down, Ivar watches as Phoenix does this, Phoenix turns around, he places a foot on the bed, he unclips the stockings and he slowly takes off the fishnet stocking and the red stockings on his left leg before repeating the process with his right leg.

Shadow jumps off of Ivar's lap and jumps onto the bed, he sits on the bed to watch the two.

* * *

Ivar watches as Phoenix undresses and walks over to the pile of clothes, Ivar enjoys the view of Phoenix's naked body, he, in fact, starts to get hard, something that hadn't happened before in Ivar's life, he starts to be aroused by the sight not knowing that Phoenix can smell it.

Phoenix gets dressed, he smells the clothes and asks Ivar "are these your clothes?" Ivar is surprised by the question as he tries to hide his throbbing erection, Ivar replies "yes, they are mine" he then asks "how did you know?"

"My sense of smell is higher than a human's sense of smell" replies Phoenix with a sultry smile, he then says "meaning I can smell your arousal, and know that your dick is hard" Ivar's eyes widen, Phoenix walks over to Ivar causing Ivar to go on guard, Ivar is then surprised when Phoenix gets on top of Ivar's lap and says "it's not the first time that I've made a guy's cock hard, it probably won't be the last either"

"you don't mind?" asks Ivar.

"fuck, no, I like it" replies Phoenix, he then rubs his ass against Ivar's erection making Ivar gasp and shudders with pleasure. Phoenix then asks "well, are you going to make a move or should I?" Ivar doesn't need a moment to think about it as he grabs the back of Phoenix's head and slams his lips to Phoenix's and the two start to passionately kiss. Ivar starts to take Phoenix's clothes off as they kiss, Phoenix takes off Ivar's shirt to reveal Ivar's toned body, Phoenix's shirt is thrown across the room as the two passionately kiss.

The kiss is so distracting that Phoenix can't hear the footsteps heading towards the room.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS FIRST CHAPTER.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	2. Chapter 2

**At the age of fifteen, Prudence Halliwell gives birth to the first male of the Warren Line. She gives her son the name Phoenix before he is adopted by Prue's cousin, Lily and Lily's husband, James. Fifteen years later, Phoenix is sucked into a portal that takes him to a world of Vikings where he finds love.**

**SLASH STORY.**

**THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN THE FOLLOWING THINGS: MALE PREGNANCY, MALE ON MALE SEX, QUOTES FROM DIFFERENT FANDOMS (IF YOU CAN RECOGNIZE ANY OF THEM PLEASE COMMENT AND SAY SOMETHING, TRY AND GUESS WHO SAID IT AND WHERE THE QUOTE IS FROM, I'LL BE USING QUOTES FROM DIFFERENT FANDOMS THAT ARE NOT INCLUDED IN THIS CROSSOVER), VIOLENCE, BLOOD, SWEARING, CROSSDRESSING, TIME TRAVEL, UNDERAGE DRINKING AND OTHER THINGS.**

**IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THOSE THINGS THEN DON'T READ THIS STORY!**

* * *

Suddenly Phoenix breaks the kiss as he finally hears someone coming, he quickly gets off of Ivar, he grabs Ivar's shirt and tells him to put it on much to Ivar's confusion but he does just as three women enter the room making Ivar realise what had happened as one of the women says to Phoenix "ah, you're up"

"yes, I woke up a little while ago, Ivar has been keeping me company," Phoenix tells the woman who smiles, she then motions for the slave girl to hand over some food as the woman says "you must be hungry, please eat"

"thank you," says Phoenix, he then digs into the food, he gives some to Shadow who takes the piece, he then walks over to Ivar, gets on Ivar's lap and starts to eat surprising Phoenix who says to Ivar "Shadow must really like you, Ivar, he only has ever eaten on my lap, he's never done it with anyone else, ever" Ivar widens his eyes, he starts to smile as he looks down at Shadow who had just finished his food. The two women introduce themselves, one of them is Ivar's mother, Aslaug and the other is Ivar's Sister-in-law, Torvi. The slave girl is inching closer to Phoenix causing Shadow to jump off Ivar and growl at her, Phoenix chuckles and he says to the girl "he must not like you then"

Ivar's mother tells the slave-girl to leave, the girl does before Ivar's mother asks "what is your name?"

"Phoenix, Phoenix Halliwell-Romanov, son of Prudence Halliwell, Alexei Romanov and Andrew Trudeau, I have three parents, it's a long story" replies Phoenix.

"where are you from?" asks Ivar.

"well, I was born in a place called America" replies Phoenix, Ivar nods before Phoenix says "but I was raised in England"

"you're Christian?" asks Ivar's mother, a wary look of her face.

"fuck, no, no way in the Underworld am I, Christian, never going to happen" replies Phoenix looking annoyed as he thinks of the multiple reasons why he'd never be a Christian.

"Underworld?" asks Torvi.

"you don't want to know," Phoenix tells Torvi before adding "trust me, you don't want or need to know" Torvi and Asluag nod before they leave after telling Phoenix that they'll let Phoenix settle in, the two women leave after Ivar tells them that he'll stay to keep Phoenix company.

As soon as Aslaug and Torvi are out of the room and the door is closed Phoenix asks Ivar "why did you want to stay?" Ivar smirks and says "I want to talk, and, maybe, finish what we started"

"and what shall we talk about?" asks Phoenix.

"well, what Gods do you follow if not the Christian God?" asks Ivar.

"I follow the Triple Goddess who comes in many forms, and has many names" replies Phoenix in very serious way before he says "and I will not change that, no matter what" Ivar is silent as he thinks, he thinks about what Phoenix had said before he asks "what names does this Triple Goddess have?"

"so many, but the few known names are Isis, Hecate, Diana and Freyja to name a few" replies Phoenix making Ivar widen his eyes at Phoenix, he then starts to smile before he asks "why those Goddesses exactly?"

"they are Goddesses of Magic, something I possess" replies Phoenix, he then uses his Telekinesis to get his bag, he then takes out his Book of Shadows and he says to Ivar "this is my Book of Shadows, it was created just for me and whoever joins me in a coven, it's the combination of the Halliwell Book of Shadows and the Romanov Grimore, it's a book full of spells, information and everything else I need"

"it's so big," says Ivar staring at the book before he asks "what kind of information does the book have? And what kind of spells are there? Why the different names? Book of Shadows? Grimore?"

"so is something else," Phoenix tells Ivar as he sits next to Ivar, he then says "this book has information on different things, just depends on what my ancestors had faced, a Grimore is a Tome for Evil Witches, a Book of Shadows is for Good Witches, I'm Neutral, my mother's line is Good while one of my fathers is Evil, I am very powerful because I have powers from both lines"

"What kind of Powers do you have?" asks Ivar moving closer to Phoenix.

"I have the three Powers that Melinda Warren had, Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization and Premonitions, I also have a Power from my father's side of the family, which are Thermal Balls, I also have the Powers of Zoolingualism, Cyrokinesis, Pyrokinesis and Catoptromancy, plus something a little extra," he says the last bit with a sly grin on his face.

"what are Thermal Balls? Zoolingualism? And Cyrokinesis? What's the something extra?" asks Ivar curious and confused.

"these are Thermal Balls" Phoenix lights a Thermal Ball in his hand before he says "Zoolingualism is the Power to talk to Animals, Cyrokinesis is the Power to create and/or manipulate ice and cold, and the something extra is this" Phoenix then lowers his Glamour to reveal his Kitsune Form. Ivar stares at Phoenix as he yet again starts to get hard and he asks "what are you?"

"I'm a Kitsune and a Witch, I have my Witch Powers and everything that comes from being a Kitsune" replies Phoenix as he steps towards Ivar, Phoenix then sits on Ivar's lap again and he asks "want to finish what we started before getting interrupted?" Ivar nods and kisses Phoenix passionately, the two strip off their shirts, Phoenix breaks the kiss before he pulls Ivar's pants off, he quickly takes his pants off as well, he then bends down, he takes Ivar's long and thick shaft into his mouth, sucking it as he uses his fingers to loosen his hole. Ivar moans as he is sucked off, once Phoenix can fit three fingers into his ass he stops sucking Ivar off making Ivar ask "why'd you stop?" Phoenix just smirks, he kisses Ivar, he then, as the two are kissing, sinks down on Ivar's long and thick cock making Ivar gasp in shock and pleasure.

Phoenix bounces up and down on Ivar's cock for a while, the pleasure that the two feel is beyond anything that they have ever felt before, after a while Ivar starts to twitch and shake, he then gasps as he blows his load deep inside Phoenix who then, feeling Ivar's load deep inside him, blows his load all over Ivar's chest. The two sit there for a moment, in their orgasm bliss before Phoenix lifts himself up from Ivar's cock, he can feel Ivar's load about to escape so he uses his telekinesis to keep Ivar's load inside him before he asks Ivar "want me to clean that up for you?" motioning to the cum load on Ivar's chest.

"no, I will clean it myself" replies Ivar, he grabs a rag and wipes the cum off his chest.

* * *

A month later Phoenix and Ivar are laying together with Shadow at the hunting cabin that Ivar's family goes to, they are resting for a while, Phoenix hears someone enter their room, he sees that it's Ubbe who grabs Ivar and says "Ivar, wake up" and turns Ivar towards him. Ubbe then says "you too, Phoenix, up" Phoenix gets up, he stretches and asks "what's going on?"

"Bjorn is here" replies Ubbe. They all head outside where Bjorn is, Bjorn tells them about the settlement that his father had established in Wessex, that it had been destroyed. Ubbe asks Bjorn "you think our father never knew?"

"it's possible" replies Bjorn before he says "in those early days, it wasn't easy to navigate the sea"

"he knew," says Hvitserk as he wipes his knife on his sleeve before he adds "he had to" Ivar takes a drink.

"If he did, he should have told the people," says Sigurd, he then says "everyone lost relatives, fathers and uncles, sons and daughters, they would have demanded revenge"

"that is why he didn't tell them," says Ivar

"what do you mean?" asks Ubbe.

"it was a waste of time, they were dead!" replies Ivar before he says "Ragnar wanted to sail to Paris, he wanted to be famous" he then asks "isn't that more important? Hmm?" Ubbe slightly shakes his head before Bjorn says "you could say that?"

"I can say that," says Ivar sitting up more before he asks "what does that mean?"

"here's what it means, at least to me, our father abandoned us, we were just kids and he ran off, only the gods know if he's still alive," says Hvitserk before he says "and now we hear he kept this big secret from everyone, that he was not truthful or honest"

"It makes me feel sick," says Sigurd, Phoenix rolls his eyes as he can think of another reason why Ragnar didn't want revenge when he found out but the reason doesn't explain why he didn't want revenge after Paris though. Sigurd then asks "how could our father not tell the people what had happened?"

"maybe if he told them, they would have killed him" suggests Bjorn. They are all silent for a moment before Ubbe says "if it's true... if it's true that our father lied to his people, and abandoned them, then I hope he never comes back"

"He betrayed our name," says Hvitserk angerly, before he says "if he ever came back, I would kill him" Bjorn sighs.

"me too," says Sigurd

"oh, my Goddess" mutters Phoenix shaking his head and rolling his eyes. Ivar throws his cup at Sigurd and says "screw you!" Hvitserk chuckles as Ivar says "all of you" Phoenix exclaims "hey!"

"not you," Ivar tells Phoenix before he says to his brothers "he never did anything wrong, he is our father, and that is the end of it" he then says to them "you all some like a bunch of Christians" sneering at the word Christians. Ubbe says to Ivar "I love our father as much as you do"

"who said I loved him, Ubbe?" asks Ivar, he then says, "I said I admired him, he's Viking and you are soft" Hvitserk chuckles as Ubbe stands and says pointing his arrow at Ivar "I am not soft" Phoenix fingers his athames in his belt just in case he needs to defend Ivar. Ubbe then says "none of us is soft, but we want to understand what our father did, and what he was" he squats next to Ivar, he turns to Phoenix and says "you don't need to worry about me, I would never harm my brother" Phoenix chuckles and says removing his hand from his Athame "you know me so well" Ubbe nods, he then says to Ivar "as his son, his fame does not interest me, what he used his power for, now that would interest me" Ivar scoffs before Phoenix says "with great power, comes great responsibility" Hvitserk then says "by now, my brothers, there will be a lot of anger in Kattegat, now they know the truth, our father betrayed a whole generation of people"

"so if he ever came back..." Sigurd starts to say.

"I don't think he is ever going to come back," says Bjorn making Ivar annoyed, Bjorn then says, "I think what happened in Paris finally broke him, you can all say whatever you want. but he was a human, people started to talk as if he was a god, he was not a god, he was a man! A man with many dreams and many failings, I've learned that in the years since he went away, if I was him, I wouldn't come back" he then says "despite all his failings, he's still the greatest man in the world to me" Bjorn says this to Sigurd but is heard by everyone, they all are silent in thought. Hvitserk takes a drink as Phoenix and Ivar pet Shadow.

* * *

A week later, Ivar, Phoenix and Ivar's brothers are back in Kattegat, they are all in the great hall when someone enters, the person tells them all that Ragnar had returned to Kattegat, Phoenix gets up and heads to his room to grab his Katana and his Athames along with his pouches with wads of paper, he joins Ivar and his brothers, except Bjorn, as they head towards a small crowd of people, one of the brothers says to the people "let us pass, move" as they all step towards Ragnar who is bald with a long beard but not as long as Dumbledore's.

Once they are all in front of Ragnar, Ragnar walks slightly forward towards Ivar looking at him and says "hello, Ivar" he then says "there's no mistaking you" Ragnar takes a deep breath before he says "it appears my return is not welcome, you've obviously made your mind up about me" he says as his walks "I cannot blame you for that" he stops in front of Sigurd and says "so, well boys, who's going to do it, then?" he then asks "who's going to kill me?" much to their shock and disbelief. Ragnar then says "well, I don't mind, go ahead, please" he steps in front of Hvistserk and asks "what about you, Hvitserk? You think you're a man now? Huh?" he whispers to Hvitserk "I dare you, put me out of my misery" he then says "do it, do it" he suddenly yells "do it!" making Phoenix jump a little and his ears hurt slightly while the crowd gasps. He then yells "look at these people! They no longer support me! Look!" he then asks "why would they?" before he says to the crowd "I am your leader, and I just left," he asks "what kind of leader does that, huh?" he yells out "what kind of king abandons his people?" he turns to his sons, walks towards then before he asks "what kind of father abandons his sons?" Everyone is silent for a moment, Phoenix is checking his claws which he had left out since he had shown Ivar his Kitsune form. Ragnar then asks "so, who wants to be king?" he shouts out to the crowd "you know how this works!" he pulls out his sword and says "if you want to be king, you must kill me," he says this as he walks and faces the crowd. He offers a man his sword and says "take it" the man doesn't take the sword "no?" asks Ragnar, he keeps offering his sword to other people, this is starting to give Phoenix a headache, he squats next to Ivar and turns to him, a look in his eye making Ivar shake his head before Phoenix says "all this yelling is driving me insane"

Ragnar suddenly stabs his sword into the ground and asks loudly "who wants to be king?"

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS SECOND CHAPTER.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


End file.
